


Game On

by franzfan23



Series: Riders and Fifty Things [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: Fifty things about a cake loving surgeon, his lost girlfriend, a dancing nurse, her lying coroner, an unlicensed doctor, his bratty gamer, a clumsy pediatrician, and his mischievous bugster
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Saiba Nico, Houjou Emu/Parad, Kagami Hiiro/Momose Saki, Karino Asuna|Poppy Pipopapo/Kujou Kiriya
Series: Riders and Fifty Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631995
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writing_in_SIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/gifts).



> Well, here you go, Wis-chan! All ready for you!
> 
> Thanks for writing stuff that got me wanting to make fanfics again!

**#01 - Comfort**

When Emu came home from work looking like he got run over by a truck, Parad instinctively wrapped his arms around him. 

**#02 - Kiss**

Parad would kiss him at every given opportunity. 

**#03 - Soft**

“Give me back my lab coat, Poppy.” “Why should I? It’s very comfy!”

**#04 - Pain**

Every inch of his body ached, but he wouldn’t give up until he made sure Nico was safe.

**#05 - Potatoes**

“...Nico, you can’t just have potato chips for lunch.” “But Parad does it all the time!” “He’s a Bugster! He doesn’t need to eat like you do!”

**#06 - Rain**

As soon as Emu left, rain started falling and he collapsed on the ground, sobbing over losing the woman he loved a second time. 

**#07 - Chocolate**

Hiiro tried to hide his blush as Saki spoon fed him a piece of chocolate cake. 

**#08 - Happiness**

Nothing could make him happier than playing video games with the person he loved. 

**#09 - Telephone**

“You seriously still have a flip phone, Taiga?” “I just need to call people, not have the latest model!” “At this rate, you really will be an old man!”

**#10 - Ears**

When Poppy walked in with a cat themed outfit complete with fluffy ears, Kiriya got so distracted he ran into a wall.

**#11 - Name**

Emu sweatdropped when he saw that Parad’s contact names for his fellow riders all contained snarky remarks. 

**#12 - Sensual**

“P-Parad… we’re in public…” “So? I want to play…”

**#13 - Death**

He still had nightmares of Parad vanishing. 

**#14 - Sex**

“...Anybody want to help me give Parad ‘The Talk’?”

**#15 - Touch**

She placed a hand on the still unconscious Taiga, and prayed that he’ll get better soon.

**#16 - Weakness**

“...Why do me and Brave have to practice gaming with you guys again?” “Because unlike the rest of us, you guys suck at gaming!”

**#17 - Tears**

The moment Saki forgave him for everything, he hugged her with no restraint as tears sprang from his eyes.

**#18 - Speed**

As he sped up on his bike, he could feel Poppy’s grip on his waist tighten. 

**#19 - Wind**

“Ack!” Nico fruitlessly chased after her cap which the wind blew off, only to stop and laugh when she saw that it somehow landed on Taiga’s head. 

**#20 - Freedom**

Games were just an escape from reality when he was little, but now they became the connection to the many people he cherished.

**#21 - Life**

“Someone once told me that every life is precious, so I’m not letting you waste yours!”

**#22 - Jealousy**

“...Please let go of me, Parad.” “Not until that new nurse takes a hint and realizes you’re already taken!”

**#23 - Hands**

His favorite memory will always be when Emu held out his hand on a rooftop, asking to play games together with him. 

**#24 - Taste**

“Since when did you start liking sweets, Hiiro?” “I wanted to make sure that part of you was always with me.” 

**#25 - Devotion**

“I’ll dedicate my life to save everyone, no matter what.” 

**#26 - Forever**

“I’ll see you again, Saki, no matter how long I have to wait.” 

**#27 - Blood**

“Poppy, I’m fine. Would you stop fussing over my wounds and treat Ace there?” “I already lost you once, Kiriya. I’m not taking any chances.”

**#28 - Sickness**

“...Nico, have you forgotten that I’m a doctor? You’re not sick, so go do your homework instead of playing your games.” 

**#29 - Melody**

“...Hiiro-san, you’re not dancing.” “That’s because I have better things to do than play DoReMiFa Beat!” “I’m telling Poppy that!”

**#30 - Star**

Parad loved that starry eyed look Emu would always get when he got a new game.

**#31 - Home**

Parad never thought he would be so grateful to have a place to return to in the form of one kind hearted gamer. 

**#32 - Confusion**

The rest of the Riders couldn’t help but laugh as one very confused Taiga tried to play Street Fighter with no luck.

**#33 - Fear**

He nearly lost Parad twice, so he had every right to fuss over him whenever he was in danger. 

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

When the sound of lightning rang outside, Nico instinctively jumped and grabbed her boyfriend’s arm.

**#35 - Bonds**

It took a long while, but somehow Emu managed to take a ragtag team of doctors and made them work together for a common goal. 

**#36 - Market**

“Nico, where are you?” “Camping outside a game store with Poppy, Parad, and Emu.” “...Why?” “I forgot to preorder the new Pokemon game and I have to make sure I get a copy before they sell out!”

**#37 - Technology**

It wasn’t long until their usual gaming nights for training just became nights for hanging out with each other. 

**#38 - Gift**

He jumped through a lot of hoops to get it, but seeing Saki’s face light up when she saw her new dress made everything worth it.

**#39 - Smile**

He swore to bring people’s smiles back, and his vow soon became the oath of his fellow Riders. 

**#40 - Innocence**

Sometimes, he wished gaming didn’t have to involve innocent people losing their lives. 

**#41 - Completion**

As soon the screen announced “GAME CLEAR!”, the two boys high fived. 

**#42 - Clouds**

“...Okay, who drew clouds on my face while I was sleeping?” As soon as Hiiro asked that question, Nico turned away to hide her snickering.

**#43 - Sky**

It was a peaceful day at the CR… until Emu somehow tripped about ten feet in the air onto Hiiro. 

**#44 - Heaven**

When they entered the arcade together, Parad’s eyes lit up as if he just walked into paradise.

**#45 - Hell**

He didn’t know how Parad managed to survive two years on that other Earth without him.

**#46 - Sun**

“Geez, Taiga, you need to get out more, or you’ll look like a ghost with how pale you are.” “I’m not taking advice from you, Lazer, especially with that tan of yours.”

**#47 - Moon**

When they arrived at the charity dance together, everyone was stunned to see how gorgeous Poppy looked under the moonlight with Kiriya. 

**#48 - Waves**

Whenever his other half had nightmares of drowning again, Emu would always find a way to calm him down.

**#49 - Hair**

When his girlfriend starts laughing at him for having his hair in braids, Hiiro swore never to cover for one of Emu’s shifts again.

**#50 - Supernova**

He knew that as long as he had Parad on his side, no game or bugster could stand in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally headcanon Emu and Parad to be protective of each other after nearly losing each other a couple of times. Can't blame them.


End file.
